


getting comfy is what i live for

by tinypi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, seriously this is like 100 percent fluff, that's all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/pseuds/tinypi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck did you guys do that ended with one broken thumb and one bleeding foot?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, this is the first part of the fluffiest fucking shit I have ever written in my entire life I swear to god.
> 
> It exists because there is a very terrible lack of Ramfreewood fic and then we just arrived at the point where we realized that this is the OT3 to top all OT3s. Check out this [verse's tag](http://tinypi.tumblr.com/tagged/getting-comfy-is-what-i-live-for) on my tumblr :3
> 
> [Fucking cute art for this bit!](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/114577767352/i-lost-a-bet-with-tinypi-so-i-heres-some-more)

"I'm sorry, Ryan, you know I'd go in with you, but-"

"It's 3 am and you've got the early shift. It's fine Lindsay, go home, sleep. This is probably gonna take ridiculously long anyway," Ryan waved the apology off and Lindsay smiled gratefully.

"Text me when you're out, though. And if you get a cast I reserve the right to be the first person to draw a dick on it, yeah?"

"Sure," he smiled bemusedly and got out of the car before Lindsay could wrangle any more weird promises out of him. Slamming the door closed, he waved a pointed goodbye to her before turning around with a long sigh.

On the short drive to the hospital, parts of his thumb had swollen to about twice the usual size and turned very interesting shades of black and blue. His whole hand was pulsating with a dull pain and Ryan tried to keep it as still as possible as he made his way to the entrance of the ER. Just in front of the door, a somewhat lanky guy was slumped against the wall, one foot raised slightly above the ground and bleeding sluggishly.

“Uh,” Ryan said elegantly as the guy just breathed heavily. “Need some help?”

“Yeah,” the other nodded frantically, wild spikes of his hair staying perfectly in place, “that’d be top.”

Ryan slung his left arm around the guy’s waist, smiling as a warm arm was laid across his shoulders and they started the slow trek through the hall.

“Bloody cab driver left me on the curb, had to hobble all the way across the parking lot,” the man explained and Ryan snorted. “I mean, yeah, I bled on his interior, but that’s not really my fault, is it? Hey, front desk’s that way.”

“I know,” Ryan said as he steered them towards the chairs in the waiting area. “I’ll fetch a form for you, too.” He untangled them from one another, making sure that the guy was safely in a seat before he walked to the front desk.

“Hey,” the nurse behind the desk, a guy with an impressive moustache and the sleepiest eyes Ryan had ever seen on anybody, greeted him. A closer look at the tag on his navy scrubs told Ryan that the man’s name was Geoff. “Anything dire?”

“No? At least, I don’t think so. His foot’s bleeding,” he pointed in the direction of the lanky man he’d come in with, “and my thumb’s- well.” Ryan held his hand up for Geoff to inspect.

He gave the thumb a cursory look before his eyes flitted back and forth between Ryan and the other man. “What the fuck did you guys do that ended with one broken thumb and one bleeding foot?”

“Oh, we’re not- I just offered to get him a form. I just met him a minute ago,” he explained.

“Hmm, well,” Geoff said, eyes moving from Ryan’s shoulders to his stubble and up to his eyes as he pulled two clipboards from the desk, “anything you guys need, just call. I’ll come by for triage in a bit.” He winked and tried for what was probably supposed to be a lazy smirk, but ended up as a mostly sweet and very dorky smile.

Ryan responded in kind and quickly fled the scene before the blush on his cheeks could become too prominent. The guy he’d come in with was now somewhat less pale and the easy sprawl he’d assumed really shouldn’t be that attractive, especially given the bleeding foot.

“Thanks.” He grinned as Ryan handed him a clipboard and sat next to him. After Ryan, with increasing frustration, tried to hold the pen without using his thumb and lost his grip every time, the man started snickering, then burst out laughing when Ryan wrote what had to be the crappiest _H_ of his life. “Need a hand?”

“Funny,” Ryan grumped, but readily handed the clipboard over.

“Alright, name?” He looked at Ryan curiously.

“Haywood, Ry- well, James, but I go by Ryan.”

The man nodded as he filled in the blank on Ryan’s form. “Fits you better, too. I’m Gavin, by the way.” Gavin gifted him with a warm smile before turning back to the two clipboards. They hurried through the more formal parts of the sheets until Gavin’s eyes lit up on the next question. “What’d you do, then?”

“I think I broke my thumb? It looks pretty broken to me. I was trying to do this thing.” He shrugged with one shoulder.

“What, like… a sex thing?”

“What? No! I was playing Mario Kart,” he huffed, unsuccessfully trying to fight off a dark blush.

Gavin laughed brightly. “You take your Mario Kart very seriously, dude.”

“Nah, I’m just really bad at it.” He smiled as Gavin laughed again, his whole face lighting up with it. He had yet to figure out what had happened to Gavin’s foot, but judging from the grimace the man pulled every time he accidentally moved it, it was quite painful and Ryan was glad to be able to distract him from it.

“So, are you sexually active?” Gavin calmly asked after he’d managed to stop laughing.

“Oh, come on.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“What? It’s on the form!” Gavin protested.

“No it’s-” he grabbed the clipboard from Gavin’s hands, “oh wow, it’s actually on there.”

“So?” Gavin grinned up at him from his slump in the chair.

“So what?” Geoff’s voice interrupted as he sank down in the seat across from them. Ryan quickly waved the question off, glad for the interruption.

“Nothing.” With a quick glance over the form he deemed it to be mostly filled out and handed it to Geoff, who raised an eyebrow at the part that was unanswered.

“He wouldn’t say, so I’m guessing the answer is no,” Gavin grinned as he leaned forward to hand over his own clipboard. A spark of warmth shot through Ryan’s stomach as he noticed the way Gavin’s eyes lingered on the tattoos that were on Geoff’s hands and peeking out from the long-sleeved shirt he wore beneath his scrubs.

“Alright, is it cool if I call you Gavin?” Geoff looked up from the forms and Gavin nodded happily. “You stepped on a nail?”

“Yeah,” Gavin shrugged with a self-deprecating smile.

“In the middle of the night?” Ryan interjected.

“Home improvement.”

“...in the middle of the night?” Geoff echoed.

“At least I didn’t break my bloody thumb playing Mario Kart,” Gavin mumbled and Geoff’s eyes lit up as he looked at Ryan.

“Seriously?” He asked and broke off into a laugh that could most likely cure cancer. Ryan was absolutely enamored and a look at Gavin’s face told him that yeah, so was he. Gavin turned to glance at Ryan and gave him a cheeky smile when he found that Ryan was already looking at him.

“Alright, so,” Geoff continued after a while, voice cracking as he wiped a small tear from his eye. “I’m sorry to say, but Gav, your foot isn’t bleeding all that much, so it’s not that big an emergency.”

Gavin pouted and Ryan patted his hand softly. Interestingly enough, this was the part that finally got Gavin to blush.

“James-” Geoff started.

“Ryan,” Gavin and Ryan corrected in unison and Geoff regarded them with a sleepy smile.

“ _Ryan_ , you’re not doing too terribly either, so you’re both kind of low-priority cases. Things are pretty quiet tonight though, so you probably won’t have to wait too long. So please, for the love of god, entertain me or I’ll fall asleep in the next five fucking minutes.”

“ _Entertain_ you, huh,” Ryan smirked.

“Not like that,” Geoff snorted, tips of his ears turning pink and Gavin honest to god cooed. “I’m an hour away from the end of a 36-hour shift, Jack’s pretty much taken over,” he yawned widely as he pointed at a bearded man with kind eyes at the front desk, “and I’m just so- so fucking tired.” Geoff rubbed a hand over his eyes and ran it through his messy hair.

For the next thirty minutes, Ryan and Gavin made it their personal mission to keep Geoff awake by any means possible. Hearing him laugh at the stories of how they got themselves injured was just an added bonus.

After a while, a short nurse with red hair came towards them, rolling a wheelchair in front of her. “Hop on, then,” she smiled at Gavin and Geoff stood up to help maneuver the younger man from one chair to another. As Gavin was wheeled off, waving at them, Geoff slumped into the now vacated seat next to Ryan and laid his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Is this standard hospital procedure?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, this is powernap procedure,” Geoff sighed sleepily and dropped off within seconds.

Ryan smiled to himself and rested his own head on top of Geoff’s messy black hair. The next time he opened his eyes, there was a hand loosely curled around his wrist and a tan thumb stroking across his skin in an attempt to wake him. Gavin greeted him with a somewhat loopy smile. He’d parked his wheelchair directly in front of them and his foot was now in a thick white bandage. “You’re up, Ry.” Gently untangling himself from Geoff, Ryan followed the same nurse that had accompanied Gavin earlier.

A splint and some pain medication later, he returned to find the two men in deep conversation, faces inches apart from each other as Geoff leaned forward to say something in Gavin’s ear, which made the younger man laugh brightly. They looked up at him with twin smiles.

“So, uh.” He awkwardly stroked a strand of hair away from his forehead as he tried to come up with an elegant way of saying _I’m about to leave but I actually don’t really want to, would you be interested in a tour of my apartment?_.

“My shift ended like 15 minutes ago. You guys need a ride?” Geoff smirked with a look at Ryan’s hand and Gavin’s foot.

“Oh, god, please,” Gavin quickly answered and Ryan agreed with a nod. Geoff rushed off to change out of his scrubs. He came back in jeans and a grey hoodie, keys jingling in one hand as he waved them towards the exit. Ryan wheeled a yawning Gavin towards the door, where he helped him get out of the chair. With Gavin supported between them, they slowly made their way to Geoff’s beat-up car and deposited the younger man on the back seat.

“Can we go to Taco Bell? I’m bloody hungry,” Gavin stuck his head between the two front seats, eyes flitting from Ryan to Geoff and back, a look of unobscured hope on his face.

Geoff looked at Ryan, bright smile on his face and Ryan laughed as he laid his blushing cheek against the cool window. “Sure. I could eat.”

\------

“I do cinematography,” Gavin said and licked a stripe of taco sauce from his wrist. He’d fallen asleep on the ride over, but ever since Geoff woke him up and practically saw his eyes light up with the reflection of the Taco Bell sign, he seemed to be the most awake of the three of them.

"Like- for movies and shit?" Geoff asked curiously.

Gavin nodded. "I specialize in slow-motion - mostly I just join shoots for about a week at a time, do the slow mo scenes and help with the post-production later on."

"That sounds like it pays very well," Ryan mused and Gavin grinned in response before shrugging.

"What do you do then?"

"I'm an animator," he said, smiling as Geoff let out a long moan after a big sip of coffee, "but I sort of dabble in different departments. I work for a company that produces a few different shows, most of them web-based."

"Ooh, anything we've seen?" Gavin asked.

"Hm, maybe. Ever heard of _Red vs. Blue_?"

"Are you kidding? I fucking love that show!" Geoff exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," Ryan smirked, "I was technical director for season ten."

"Dude," Gavin grinned, "that's awesome! I grew up on Halo," he admitted sheepishly, the others smiling widely at him.

“Ryan, you’re dripping again,” Geoff happily informed him.

Ryan pulled a face as he looked at the little puddle of sauce on the table and helplessly tried to mop it up with a tissue. Eating with his left hand was surprisingly hard. Meanwhile, Gavin appeared to be just a messy eater in general and Geoff had eaten his entire meal within one minute, spraying crumbs everywhere.

“The staff probably hates us,” Gavin mumbled as he surveyed the massacre on the table.

“We’ll leave a big tip.” Geoff shrugged with one shoulder, draining the rest of his coffee. “Well, as much as I hate to cut this date short - and trust me, I really really do - I’m beat. If I don’t find a bed within the next hour I’ll pass out with my face smudged with all this taco sauce.”

“Yeah, I’m with you.” Ryan nodded in agreement.

“I’ll still give you the ride, of course. Where do you guys live?”

“My place’s about 10 minutes west from here,” Ryan said.

“Really?” Gavin scrunched his nose. “I’m 15 minutes in the opposite direction then,” he groaned.

“Well,” Ryan blushed slightly, nervously tapping the fingers of his good hand on the table as he looked back and forth between the other two, “I, uh, I’ve got a pretty big bed, so…,” he trailed off, eyes locked on his can of diet coke.

“Oh thank god, I thought I’d have to offer and my bed’s absolute crap,” Geoff sighed in relief and Gavin laughed.

As agreed, Ryan left the dead-eyed staff a big tip while Geoff helped Gavin to hobble back to the car. With Ryan giving directions from the passenger seat and Geoff as determined as ever to get to that promised soft surface, they made the drive in record time, streetlights flashing by them like shooting stars in the night sky.

Ryan got out to fetch a sleepy Gavin from the back seat, offering him a piggy-back ride when the younger man helplessly tried and failed to roll out of the car as Geoff checked the interior for any valuables he might have left. Ryan’s neighbourhood wasn’t exactly shady, but it could never hurt to be careful.

With Gavin securely wrapped around Ryan’s back, soft hair tickling Ryan’s skin as he tiredly hid his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, they trekked up to the second floor. There was a bit of fumbling that most definitely diverged into the territory of groping before Geoff dug up the keys from Ryan’s jeans, snorting a laugh and pressing a fond kiss to Gavin’s cheek as he noticed that the other man was already snoring softly. With a smirk he quickly pecked a surprised Ryan’s lips and pushed open the door, eyes glinting in the dark as he silently prompted Ryan to lead the way.

After carefully depositing Gavin on one side of the bed, Ryan flopped down in the middle of it, patting the empty side next to him invitingly. Tattoos in stark contrast to the bright sheets, Geoff crawled into the offered spot with a wide yawn as Gavin shuffled up to Ryan’s other side and unceremoniously claimed his shoulder as a pillow. Ryan huffed a silent laugh and laid his arm around Gavin, warm hand resting squarely in the middle of the other man’s torso where he could feel the steady beat of his heart. Geoff curled into his free side, resting his own head on top of Ryan’s arm.

Ryan watched as Geoff’s eyes slowly fell closed, then whispered a soft _Goodnight_ and dropped off only seconds after.

\-------

Apart from a brief foray into wakefulness where Ryan opened his eyes to find a smirking Geoff leaning above him with one hand already working on opening his jeans, closely followed by mutual handjobs, Ryan swearing up and down that he was much better at this with his right hand as Geoff breathlessly assured him that _No, fuck, you’re doing just fucking fine_ \- which in turn was followed by the two of them just about pouncing on a whimpering Gavin - they slept for nine hours straight.

Ryan blinked in disbelief at his clock, a bright 3:04 pm staring back at him. He hadn’t slept this well in a long time and something told him that his companions probably had a part in that. He smiled down at Geoff, who was still curled against his side, tips of his moustache softly whipping up and down as he snored lightly.

He frowned when he turned to look at his other side and found it completely empty. A quick pat with his hand revealed the sheets to be cold, so Gavin had been gone for a while. Ryan strained his ears, but he didn’t pick up any noise in the apartment to indicate that the other man was still there. The clothes he’d discarded onto the floor after their lazy morning sex were gone as well and Ryan felt his heart sink in disappointment.

“Hey,” he gently shook Geoff awake, who burrowed deeper into Ryan’s arm before blinking up at him with groggy eyes, “did you see Gav leave?”

Geoff shook his head as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings much like Ryan had. “You think he just… left?” Ryan could see his own disappointment mirrored on Geoff’s face.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s getting food,” Ryan said, trying to lift both of their spirits.

Stumbling out of the bedroom, they released twin sighs of relief as they found a large and very obvious note on the kitchen counter.

“ _Ry, Goeff_ ,” Ryan read aloud with a smirk and Geoff rolled his eyes, “ _had a flight to NY to catch and you guys looked too cuddly to wake. Will be back around noon on Friday_. And then a very big _Call Me!!_ underlined three times and his number.”

Geoff pointed at the note in Ryan’s hand. “Yeah, and on the back it says _PS I borrowed your shoes_ ,” he laughed as he searched for his phone to save Gavin’s number.

“What the-” Ryan turned to look at his apartment door, where his favourite black running shoes had been replaced by a single dirty sneaker. “Of course he did.”

“So, we’re thinking the same thing here, right?” Geoff tapped a finger on Gavin’s note meaningfully.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we are,” Ryan smiled and leaned in for the first of many morning kisses.

\-------

“You sure this isn’t too cheesy?” Ryan asked as Geoff sidled up next to him, coffee in one hand and the other neatly sliding into Ryan’s.

“Nah, he’ll love it,” Geoff said, leaning into the quick kiss Ryan pressed to his cheek as a greeting.

In the five days that Gavin had been gone, they’d met up three times, long dates that ended with even longer evenings sprawled out on either of their couches. Ryan was amazed at how great they sparked, how well they fit together, but he knew that they both felt that without Gavin, something was missing.

On Wednesday they had curled up on Geoff’s bed and used his laptop to figure out how many flights from New York would land in Austin around noon on Friday. They had come up with two possibilities.

Geoff’s shift had ended just as the first flight landed, so Ryan had been waiting at the arrival gate alone as the other man hurried to join him. Gavin hadn’t been on that one, so he’d anxiously made his way to the next gate to wait for both the later flight and for Geoff to arrive, eyes sleepy as ever and the now familiar hospital smell still clinging to him.

The info board above their heads started blinking to let them know that the plane had landed and Ryan’s hand tightened around Geoff’s as they anxiously stared at the sliding doors. Soon after, the people who hadn’t checked any baggage walked out, followed by people with larger bags and trolleys a minute or two later.

Only moments after, Gavin’s spiky mop of hair appeared in the door, head down as he scrolled through his phone with one hand, the other holding onto the strap of the large bag he had slung over his shoulder.

With an excited grin, Geoff pulled Ryan to intercept Gavin before he could wander off.

“Got you a welcome home present,” Ryan said as they stepped right into Gavin’s path. The younger man looked up and the hint of irritation on his face vanished as he looked back and forth between Geoff and Ryan, eyes widening. Then Ryan held up Gavin’s sneaker, a bright red bow tied around it and Gavin laughed brilliantly before dropping his bag onto the ground and fiercely hugging the two men in front of him.

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys,” he mumbled with his mouth pressed into Geoff’s shoulder and they tightened their embrace, Geoff pressing a kiss onto his hair as Ryan dropped the show and laid a warm hand on the small of Gavin’s back. “My shoot was kind of terrible and you’re like a direct opposite to that.”

Geoff laughed quietly, pressing his nose into Gavin’s hair and Ryan was still holding his hand and his other arm was around Gavin and just as it did five days ago when they all met in the ER, everything felt incredibly _right_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them were breathing deeply, fast asleep, completely oblivious to Ryan standing in the doorway of the living room. With a terribly fond smile and a warm feeling tugging on his stomach, Ryan took out his phone and quietly snapped a picture of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutesy ~2 years later~ bit for this verse which of course comes with [hella rad art from Beren](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/114526025772/i-got-incepted-into-ramfreewood-so-heres-team) like omfg what have I done right in my life that I am blessed with this babe seriously.

Ryan returned home after a long day of putting the final touches on his current project to find his boyfriends sprawled all over their couch. Geoff was lying on his back and one of his legs had somehow found its way on top of the couch, whilst his other was hanging off of the sofa and halfway entwined with Gavin’s own leg.

Gavin himself had his head pillowed on Geoff’s chest, arms around the man’s torso as he’d comfortably fitted his body between Geoff’s legs.

The two of them were breathing deeply, fast asleep, completely oblivious to Ryan standing in the doorway of the living room. With a terribly fond smile and a warm feeling tugging on his stomach, Ryan took out his phone and quietly snapped a picture of them before returning to the hall to take off his jacket. He checked the kitchen to see if someone had gone grocery shopping yet, gave their cat a quick pat on the head and turned back to the living room.

Geoff’s bag was sitting next to the couch, one sleeve of his scrubs sticking out. It wasn’t the first time Geoff had arrived at someone’s place after a long shift at the hospital and just immediately dropped onto the nearest soft surface to sleep for a few hours, but it was the first time that it had happened in _their_ house, on _their_ couch.

They had only moved in five days ago, but Ryan was pretty sure that the feeling he got whenever he thought about the pure luxury of simply coming home to his boyfriends instead of having to coordinate between three apartments wasn’t going to wear off anytime soon.

Between Geoff’s endless hospital shifts, Ryan’s weird project schedules and Gavin’s camera work, which tended to have him travel halfway across the globe for a week every now and then, it had been nearly impossible to find time where all three of them were free. Many of their dates had been any combination of two and sometimes they’d only managed skype calls in between work and sleep.

But finally, _finally_ moving in together gave them all one home to return to and it had relieved them of a great deal of stress. Ryan was happier than he’d been in a long time.

Silently walking up to the couch, he carded a hand through Geoff’s hair and placed a fond kiss on his forehead. The other man scrunched his nose slightly before his features evened out again.

Ryan carefully began lowering himself onto the couch and ended up half on top of Gavin. He nuzzled his nose into the soft hair at Gavin’s nape for a minute, the younger man stirring slightly and smacking his lips in response. With his legs hanging off of the end of the couch, Ryan laid his head on Gavin’s back and moved to embrace both him and Geoff. Gavin lazily pressed a kiss to Ryan’s arm, his hand finding Ryan’s beneath Geoff’s back.

It only took a few minutes for the absolute bliss and warmth of their cuddle pile to catch up to Ryan and as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he felt was Geoff’s hand sliding across his neck, blunt nails gently scraping just below the collar of his shirt.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Ry. Bruce Springsteen’s gonna be there,” Gavin tried to convince him.
> 
> “...so?”
> 
> “Everybody knows any decent summer festival has Bruce Springsteen. That’s like a rule of thumb, innit?” Gavin asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even ~more~ cutesy things taking place at some point in this verse!
> 
> And even more surprising, it comes with [SUPER RAD HELLA FUCKING AMAZING ART](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/115384640657/yesterday-i-was-hit-with-the-idea-of-festival) BY BEREN LIKE WOAH!

“I think it sounds like fun.” Geoff shrugged with a lazy smile directed at Ryan’s uncertain frown.

They were huddled together on the couch, Ryan balancing a laptop on his knees with Geoff and Gavin cuddling up to his sides. Gavin had hooked his chin on Ryan’s right shoulder, staring intently at the screen while Geoff was leaning into the arm Ryan had thrown over the back of the couch, his hand idly playing with the short hair at Geoff’s nape.

Geoff and Ryan had recently managed to secure two weeks vacation time for the same spot in July. Gavin had a three-day-shoot in England in the middle of that time, so the plan was to travel to the UK together, see London, visit Gav’s family, visit the shoot when Gavin would be working on it and just generally do some sight-seeing. Then the younger man had come up with the idea of visiting a music festival during their vacation and for the first time in their planning session, Ryan’s face had settled into a frown.

“Come on, Ry. Bruce Springsteen’s gonna be there,” Gavin tried to convince him.

“...so?”

“Everybody knows any decent summer festival has Bruce Springsteen. That’s like a rule of thumb, innit?” Gavin asked.

“That is absolutely not a thing,” Ryan responded.

“I don’t know, buddy. He’s not really wrong on that,” Geoff said.

With a long sigh, Ryan began filling in the needed information to buy three tickets to the festival. “If this sucks I’m holding you guys responsible, just so you’re aware of that.”

Gavin grinned brightly before pressing a scruffy kiss to Ryan’s cheek, Geoff snuggling further into his side with a small yawn. “We’ll take our chances.”

\------

On his way to the beer stand, Gavin carefully righted the pale blue flower crown that had been placed on his head just minutes before. He’d accidentally run smack dab into two girls, apologising profusely as the two had just waved it off. They’d chatted for a bit, Gavin pointing out his boyfriends to them and giving a short recap of their legendary ER meeting, to which the girls had laughed heartily before explaining that they were at the festival to celebrate their anniversary.

They’d gotten together at the same event a year ago and had been much better prepared for the annual water balloon fight than Gavin, who had gotten so soaked that Ryan had laughingly given him his spare shirt, which was big enough to expose a good part of Gavin’s collarbones.

As he’d been about to say goodbye and continue on his quest for drinks, the girl with wild, black hair had stood on her toes to gently place the flower crown on his head. He’d thanked her with a bemused smile and her girlfriend had explained that they were giving out flower crowns to cute people and he’d definitely made the list. Gavin had laughed and waved as the two disappeared back into the crowd.

“Hey man, here you go.”

“Uh-- thanks,” Gavin said, fumbling to hold onto the beer can that had suddenly been thrust into his hands from the man in front of him, “but I still gotta get another one for-”

“Hey, hey, chill, drink your beer,” the guy said in a perfect Dudebro Tone with his perfect backwards-cap and popped-collar-polo-shirt Dudebro Attire. “Nice flowers.”

“Thanks,” Gavin smiled politely, “but I’m actually on my way to get more drinks.”

“Aw, can’t it wait,” Dudebro said and reached out to brush his fingers through Gavin’s hair, an uncomfortable shiver running down Gavin’s spine as he stepped back just far enough to be out of reach. “Come on, just a dance, next act up is super great.”

“Look, dude, thanks for the interest and the beer, but I’m here with someone and I’m gonna go get them drinks now, so bye,” Gavin excused himself and tried to sidestep Dudebro, but a hand grabbed his wrist and he grimaced as he was forced to turn back around.

“Bullshit man, I’ve seen you mack with like two other dudes already.”

Gavin angrily ripped his wrist out of Dudebro’s hand. “Yeah, I’m here with _them_. They’re my boyfriends, you absolute twat!”

“Everything okay here?” The tension melted out of Gavin’s shoulders as Ryan laid a warm arm around them, fingers curling into the fabric of the borrowed shirt ever so slightly.

“All fine, love. This prick was just leaving,” Gavin said calmly and tossed the beer can back at Dudebro, who sneered at him but didn’t dare move closer as Geoff stepped up to Gavin’s other side. Ryan directed his patented death stare at the guy, gleefully watching him grow a few shades paler before moving away, pulling Gavin along so he only barely heard Geoff hissing that he wished permanently piss warm beer on Dudebro.

“You okay?” Geoff asked as he caught up to them, fingers softly stroking along Gavin’s arm.

“Yeah, just an idiot dick who didn’t understand that he was unwanted. How’d you find me?”

Ryan smiled bemusedly. “These two girls came up to us and claimed that they saw our ' _flowerchild boyfriend_ ' getting creepily hit on.” He poked at the flower crown with a raised eyebrow and Gavin slapped his hand away, making sure that the crown was still safely on his head.

“Stop that. It’s very fetching. I like it, yeah?” He grinned.

“Yeah, I, uh- me, too,” Geoff said intelligently, eyes fixed on the crown and ears blushing ever so slightly.

Ryan laughed loudly, then leaned in to whisper into Gavin’s ear, the rough pad of his thumb stroking along Gavin's exposed collarbone and his voice a low rumble. “I have to agree though, especially if it’s just the flowers and no clothes.” He easily caught Gavin with a hand under his arm as he stumbled and coughed, blood rushing in two particular directions.

“Christ, Ry,” he coughed and Geoff threw a knowing look at Ryan, nodding as if to say _Yeah, this should definitely be explored_.

They completed their drink run (beers for Geoff and Gavin, diet coke for Ryan) and wandered away from the stage, walking to where the groups of people were more dispersed, most of them sitting in circles, eating and chatting or simply dozing on the warm grass.

They sat down, drank, and even managed to get some grilled chicken from a guy who had set up a miniature barbecue nearby and was willing to hand out food to pretty much anybody who asked nicely enough.

With the sun low and red in the sky, they settled into a pile on the ground, hands idly caressing hair and arms, Geoff and Ryan fondly regarding Gavin’s flower crown as the three of them exchanged lazy kisses to the opening lines of _Born In The USA_.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for a very sweet anonymous prompt I got on tumblr: "Geoff is exhausted from overwork and trying to get extra hours in to save up to afford his place and it's taken a toll on him and Ryan and Gav try to stop him and eventually they all move in together"

“Hey, Sleepy.”

Geoff woke to a low mumble and the sounds of someone dying a horrible death on the TV. He groaned, pressing his nose into Gavin’s thigh until the younger man snorted and resumed slowly running his fingers through Geoff’s hair, scraping blunt fingernails over his scalp every now and then to send a shiver down Geoff’s spine.

There was more screaming coming from Gavin’s TV, so he turned his head and blinked until the screen became less blurry. “Game of Thrones?”

“Yeah,” Gavin answered and Geoff could feel him nodding his head. “Wanna marathon the next season tomorrow?”

“Can’t,” Geoff sighed regretfully, squirming until he could stick his cold toes between the cushions of Gavin’s couch. “My shift starts at six.”

“Six am? Christ, you just got off a 24-hour-shift!”

Geoff blinked up at Gavin with a sleepy smile. “It’s not like people take a break from getting themselves injured to let me sleep.”

“They’re inconsiderate idiots then,” Gavin huffed.

“Fucking rich coming from you, Mister ‘ _Knocks himself out with a car seat_ ’,” Geoff replied.

“It was one time and I still say that the seat was wonky,” Gavin said with a pout on his lips.

“Sure it was,” Geoff said and reached up to pat Gavin’s cheek.

“Sod off,” Gavin mumbled and stuck his tongue out at Geoff. Geoff laughed and snuggled deeper into Gavin’s lap, dozing happily as Gavin watched the last few minutes of the episode. A gentle tug on a strand of his hair made him squint up at Gavin.

“It’s eleven already, you should get to actual sleep. Come on.” He pushed on Geoff’s shoulder until the other sat up with an annoyed groan.

Geoff stood up and stretched, various joints in his body cracking disconcertingly as he stumbled towards the bathroom. “Didn’t Ry say he was gonna come over as well?”

“Yeah, but he texted me earlier. Apparently they’ve run into a snag on a thing that needs to be ready tomorrow. Said it might become an all-nighter.” Gavin shrugged unhappily as he followed Geoff into the bathroom.

Geoff pressed a kiss to his temple, smearing toothpaste on the tanned skin and making Gavin squawk as he struggled to wipe it off.

“You prick,” Gavin laughed and Geoff just smirked.

They finished up in the bathroom and fell into bed, Geoff pulling Gavin close as they dropped off within minutes.

Six hours later, his eyes flew open as the alarm started blaring, hands automatically fumbling for his phone to silence Taylor Swift as quickly as possible. With a yawn he untangled himself from Gavin, who rolled into the warm spot Geoff had left behind and immediately dozed off again.

He jumped into the shower, scavenged Gavin’s kitchen for food and coffee and collected his favourite pair of navy scrubs from Gavin’s dryer.

At 5:30 am he crouched in front of a sleeping Gavin, stroking a hand through his wild-as-ever bed hair until the younger man woke up.

“I gotta get to work,” he whispered in reply to Gavin’s adorable frown. “Don’t forget to text when you land later.” He leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to Gavin’s forehead, who sleepily mumbled _Love you_ before pulling the covers over his head.

Geoff snorted. “You too, asshole.” He gently patted the lump of blanket in the place where he figured Gavin’s dick was at, then stood up and made his way out of the apartment.

He ran into Ryan as he stepped out of the building, the other man smiling bemusedly as he recognized him. “What are you doing up so early?” Ryan asked with a yawn, eyes bloodshot and hands shaking slightly from what Geoff presumed to be too much diet coke.

“Got an early shift,” Geoff answered as he leaned in for a quick hug and a kiss. “Make sure Gav catches his fucking flight, yeah?”

Ryan nodded, hands slipping away from their place around Geoff as the other man stepped away. “But didn’t you just have a-”

“Gotta go, bye!” Geoff interrupted him and jogged to his car, leaving Ryan to shrug and trek up to Gavin’s apartment where he instantly fell into bed, Gavin curling around him to soak up Ryan’s warmth.

\------

It became a _thing._

When Ryan went to pick up Gavin after his three-day-trip to LA, he had to leave Geoff sleeping on his couch because the other man had been nodding off at breakfast and he’d need the sleep for his next shift that afternoon.

When the three of them went out for pizza, they had to leave the restaurant after just 45 minutes, Geoff yawning so much that the others just flagged down the waiter to drag their tired boyfriend to a bed so he could sleep.

When Gavin and Geoff tried to watch a few episodes of Community, Geoff nodded off after just two, head sinking onto Gavin’s shoulder as Gavin frowned at him in concern.

When Geoff had agreed to pick Ryan up after work because Ryan’s car was currently in the shop, Ryan had had to call him three times before Geoff woke up from an unplanned nap, apologising profusely as he jumped into his car to drive to Ryan’s place of work.

Whenever Geoff wasn’t working, which lately was pretty much always, he was sleeping or desperately trying to fend off sleep until either Gavin or Ryan or both of them rolled their eyes and sent him off to bed.

“Do you reckon that, maybe, he’s working so much more cause- I dunno, he’s getting tired… of us?” Gavin mumbled to Ryan one evening, eyes concentrated on the loose thread in his jeans he was picking at.

“Hey, no,” Ryan said softly, but Gavin just shrugged one shoulder as he continued to listlessly pick at his trousers. “Gav, look at me,” Ryan said firmer until the other looked up at him. “If that were true, he would use having to sleep as an excuse to avoid us instead of trying to stay awake and spend time with us, wouldn’t he? Geoff loves us just as much as we love him, you got that?”

Gavin nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Something else has got to be going on and we’re gonna figure out what.” He flicked a finger at Gavin’s nose and Gavin laughed, unsuccessfully trying to slap his hands away as Ryan picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried Gavin off to the bedroom.

Three weeks later, Ryan figured it out by accident. He’d been talking to Jordan, Geoff’s neighbour, chatting about the weather and jobs and all when Jordan had groaned, rolling his eyes as he grumpily complained about the landlord having upped the rent two months ago and Ryan tensed because _Oh_.

\------

“So Geoff, we’ve been thinking,” Gavin said as they were gathered around Ryan’s kitchen counter, celebrating a rare Sunday off with a homemade pancake breakfast.

“Really?” Geoff asked, exaggerating a concerned frown as he reached over to check Gavin’s temperature.

“Yes, you twat,” Gavin sulkily replied, smearing maple syrup over Geoff’s wrist to get him to back off.

Ryan laughed, but nodded in agreement with Gavin as Geoff got up to wash his arm in the sink.

“What’s got your brains swinging then?” Geoff asked.

“We wanna move in together,” Gavin blurted out.

Ryan winced as Geoff’s shoulders tensed, his face turned away from them as he was looking at the sink.

Gavin nodded wildly. “Going back and forth between apartments is just getting ridiculous by now so we figured we could find a nice house maybe and we could get a pet, a cat probably, because yeah I love dogs but we don’t really have the sort of regular work schedule needed to keep a dog, so-”

His rant was abruptly interrupted by Ryan clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Geoff, you fucking idiot,” Ryan said. “All three of us, of course.”

The tension melted out of Geoff’s shoulders as he turned around with a sheepish but very relieved smile.

“We know you’ve been taking extra shifts because your rent went up,” Ryan said and Geoff shrugged guiltily, burying his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “So not only do we really want to live together, because two years is a pretty long time of putting up with your shitty bed, it’d make sense money-wise. For all of us.”

“So?” Gavin asked anxiously, eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

“I’d- yeah, I’d like that very much,” Geoff said, tips of his ears pink as a wide grin spread across his face.

Gavin whooped, clasping Ryan’s face between his syrupy hands to plant a kiss right on his nose. Geoff laughed loudly and pushed away from the sink to join his boyfriends for a long round of sticky kisses.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both [i-am-going-to-regret-this](http://i-am-going-to-regret-this.tumblr.com/) and [blotchscotch](http://blotchscotch.tumblr.com/) suggested the boys searching for the perfect pet!

The fucking day after they’d moved into their new home, Geoff, face comfortably smushed into Ryan’s bare shoulder, woke to Gavin excitedly bouncing on their bed after five meagre hours of sleep.

It had of course also been Gavin that had kept them awake throughout half the night, wanting to unpack everything immediately even though they had all been worn out from moving boxes and furniture the entire day.

“Gaaav,” he slurred, squeezing his eyes shut against the sunlight that shone in through their window and fell onto Ryan’s hair, giving the blond strands a golden shimmer. “Fucking go back to sleep.” He held his bare toes into the warm rays of the sun, burrowing further into Ryan’s shoulder in an attempt to fall asleep again and ignore Gavin. The younger man was kneeling on the mattress and was alternating between poking Geoff and Ryan, both men turned away from him.

“But guys,” Gavin whined, “we all have the day off, we need to use it.”

“And do what?” Ryan’s voice rumbled through his chest, rough with sleep and doing interesting things to Geoff’s dick.

“We should get a cat,” Gavin said.

“We haven’t even been living here for 24 hours and you want to get a cat?” Geoff groaned.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, in a tone that left no room for arguing. “Come on guys, I just wanna-”

He was cut off as Ryan rolled away from Geoff and pulled Gavin in between them in less than a second, barely giving the younger man time to take in his new position before he leaned over him with a mischievous look on his face.

“So you’d rather,” Ryan nosed along Gavin’s temple, “get up right now,” mouthed at Gavin’s jawline, “than stay in bed?” He asked and slowly scraped his teeth along the tan skin of Gavin’s neck.

Geoff was decidedly more awake by now, watching in aroused amusement as Gavin started to squirm, still trying to hold his ground but very quickly and very obviously failing.

“Well.” Gavin’s breath hitched as Geoff laid a tattooed hand on his bare stomach, fingers moving over the soft hair and trailing lower with every stroke. “I guess we could- stay. For a bit.”

Geoff met Ryan’s eyes, saw the unmistakable glint in them and a second later they were rolling off of their respective sides of the bed and marching to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

They leaned against the door to listen to Gavin’s frustrated squawks, sheets rustling as he appeared to try and decide between running after them and taking care of his problem on his own. Geoff snickered silently and took Ryan’s hand between his as Ryan’s other hand settled at Geoff’s hip, thumb sneaking beneath Geoff’s soft shirt to stroke along the pale skin.

They decided to take pity on Gavin after a particularly miserable whine, opening the bathroom door and jumping onto the bed to pin him down with twin smirks.

“You guys are rubbish,” he groaned, eyes rolling back as Geoff’s hand finally slipped into his boxers.

\------

Three hours, a refreshing shower and a long breakfast later, they pushed open the front doors of the local animal shelter, Gavin bouncing in place as the sounds of cats and dogs just waiting to be adopted by the next nice-smelling human reached him.

They walked up to the front desk, exchanged greetings with the cheery workers, explained the situation and were led to the back where what Geoff swore were about a hundred very small cats greeted them, eyes large and round and adorable and all of them mewling in a way that seemed to say _Pick me_.

The woman that had accompanied them left them to it for a while, Gavin cooing at every cat that was brave enough to walk up and nip at his finger. Ryan watched with great interest. Geoff knew Ryan liked to play it down, but he absolutely adored fluffy, cuddly things like dogs, cats and Gavin.

Just when it seemed like Ryan and Gavin had narrowed down their choices and Geoff was ready to join the discussion, the woman softly cleared her throat.

“You know,” she began with a very well practiced sad voice, “we have older cats, too. But no one really wants them.”

She stared at Geoff, her whole face a perfect display of grief with the tiniest hint of accusation and wow, give this lady a fucking Oscar already. He hastily turned away to look at Ryan, who appeared to be caught between stubbornly refusing to fall for her obvious ploy and giving in to his sappy heart and rescue an unwanted cat. A look at Gavin showed him the largest and saddest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen and Geoff knew they were fucked.

With a sigh, he asked the woman to show them to the older cats, her smile bright and blinding as she motioned for them to follow her.

The choice was made in less than a minute.

Gavin came up to them holding a large ginger cat that was completely unperturbed by being carried around. He actually appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep.

Ryan took one look at the cat and nodded. “His name is Joe.”

“Actually,” the woman smiled bemusedly, “his-”

“It’s Joe,” Ryan repeated.

“So there’s paperwork to fill out, right?” Geoff asked before his hand could get a cramp from all the twitching it seemed to be doing as he tried very hard not to facepalm.

“Right this way,” she pointed back to the front desk and Geoff followed her, a fond smile spreading on his face as he saw Ryan play with Joe’s paws.

Joe threw up twice on Geoff’s lap on the way home.

“He’s perfect,” Ryan smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for an anonymous tumblr prompt: "Maybeeeee, maybe Ramfreewood helping lovely Ryan with his migraine? And maybe Gavin's worried and Geoff's like, he'll be fine, don't worry. Just cuteness, okay?"

“You guys got anything planned for today?” Geoff asked with a mouthful of toast. Geoff himself had an unfortunate Sunday shift at the hospital from 10 am to 9 pm, but Ryan and Gavin had the day off.

According to his expression, Geoff had been amazed that they had promised to get up and have breakfast with him the night before and even more amazed that they’d actually gone through with it. Even if it took Ryan tickling Gavin until he’d rolled right off of the bed in his struggle to get away from Ryan’s fingers.

“Not really. Michael asked if I wanted to come over,” Gavin said with a yawn. “You wanna come?” He asked Ryan.

 “Nah, I think I’ll just stay in today.” Usually Ryan would have agreed without hesitation. Watching Gavin and Michael interact was always pure entertainment and he could have invited Lindsay as well to push along the blossoming romance between the two redheads. But his head had slowly started throbbing in the shower this morning and he figured that this particular group of people wouldn’t be very soothing for a headache.

“You okay?” Geoff frowned.

“Bit of a headache.” Ryan squinted in the too bright light and sighed, preparing for the very possible onslaught of questions. Being and living together with Geoff, who had been or studied to be a nurse for the better part of his life had both distinct advantages and disadvantages, one of which was that he was immediately suspicious of every little symptom Ryan or Gavin might exhibit.

“Anything else?” Geoff’s brows were furrowed in concern.

“Don’t think so, no. It’s just a headache, Geoff, not an aneurysm,” Ryan said.

Geoff looked suspicious, but he backed off as Gavin lightly swatted at Ryan’s arm. “Dont say that Ry, you’ll jinx yourself and die and leave me alone with the old man.”

“Really feeling the love here,” Geoff said dryly.

“Aww, honey, no,” Gavin drawled exaggeratedly and leaned over to press his and Geoff’s cheeks together, enthusiastically rubbing his beard along Geoff’s cheek until the other man laughed and pushed him away.

“Fucking asshole,” Geoff muttered between snickers as Gavin just grinned at him.

By the end of their breakfast, Ryan’s headache had worsened considerably and his body had cheerfully decided to add nausea to the mix. Geoff took one look at the way he was rubbing his temples and sent him off to settle in on the couch as he and Gavin cleared their breakfast dishes.

A slight dip in the couch alerted Ryan that someone had sat down next to him and he opened his eyes to see Gavin watching him with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m _fine_ , Gav. It’s just a headache,” he repeated.

“If you say so,” Gavin muttered unhappily, then pointed at the TV. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead.” Ryan shrugged.

Gavin took a moment to search for the remote, then pointed it forwards. As soon as the TV screen flared up, Ryan flinched violently, hands going to cover his eyes from the bright light as he groaned and curled in on himself.

“Christ,” Gavin exclaimed, immediately shutting of the TV as he crouched in front of Ryan, who was still concentrating on shielding his eyes from the recent assault. “Ry? You okay?” Gavin asked tentatively, hands on Ryan’s knees as he tried to get a good look at him.

"No,” Ryan muttered quietly, wishing his head would stop throbbing.

“Geoff! Get in here!” Gavin called, muttering a small Sorry when Ryan flinched again.

Geoff walked in from the kitchen, picking up the pace when he saw Gavin crouched in front of Ryan with a very worried look on his face. He shooed Gavin over to sit on the couch, taking over his place in front of Ryan.

"Headache getting worse?” At Ryan’s nod, he continued. “Describe it for me, yeah? Where is it located?”

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, squinting at Geoff. “Kind of a pulsating pain. Right half, I guess.”

“Anything else?” Geoff echoed his earlier question.

Ryan tried nodding, then stopped when it just made him feel more nauseous. “Feeling kinda queasy. Light’s too bright.”

“Alright,” Geoff nodded, brows furrowed in thought as Gavin anxiously watched them from the side. “It came on gradually?” At Ryan’s affirmative noise, he held his palm to Ryan’s forehead. “You feeling hot at all?”

“He’s always hot,” Gavin whispered as Ryan answered in the negative. Geoff laughed softly.

“That he is. Any change in vision aside from the light thing?” Geoff continued.

“No,” Ryan muttered quietly.

“I’d ask for difficulties speaking, but you always have those,” Geoff grinned. “You, buddy,” he softly clapped his hands on Ryan’s shoulders, “are experiencing your very first migraine.”

Geoff took Ryan’s wrist in his hand, gently pulling on it to guide him into standing up. “Let’s get you back to bed, you’re gonna want to ride this out in peace. Gav, get some Advil and a bucket.”

Gavin raced off to get the requested items as Geoff softly pushed Ryan towards their bedroom, made him take off his jeans and lie down. Gavin returned, placing the bucket next to the bed and the Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table as Geoff lowered the blinds to plunge the room into as much darkness as he could.

Gavin hovered uncertainly as Geoff crouched next to Ryan once more. “You’re gonna want to take one of these,” he shook the bottle of Advil, “and then just pretty much not move at all. I gotta get to work, but if anything comes up, uhh…”

“I’ll stay here. Michael will understand,” Gavin offered quickly.

“Right, if anything happens, just call for Gavin and he can text me or something.”

Ryan grunted a vaguely affirmative noise and Geoff nodded, patting his shoulder one last time before ushering a worried Gavin out of the room, softly closing the door as Ryan burrowed his aching head into the cold pillows.

\------

When Geoff returned home, the house was plunged completely into darkness. The only sounds seemed to be the low clicking of an xbox controller coming from the living room, where he could see the back of Gavin’s head over the couch. The younger man was wearing headphones and playing a game of Halo with the TV on what must have been the lowest brightness setting.

Gavin was being unusually quiet so Geoff snuck up on him, intent on surprising the other into at least jumping off of the couch in fright. When his hands almost came into contact with Gavin’s shoulders, Geoff stopped abruptly, unable to withhold a soft Aw from slipping out.

Apparently having gotten sick of being alone in bed, Ryan was now lying stretched out along the length of their couch. He’d taken a blanket and pillow from their bed and had settled in with the pillow on Gavin’s crossed legs, face turned away from the TV and snuggled into Gavin’s stomach. The blanket was pulled up to his ears to further shield him from any light and sound and only Ryan’s wavy strands of hair, the tip of his ear and the parts of his face that weren’t pressed into Gavin’s shirt were peeking out.

Gavin was obviously going through great pains to sit very still and remain quiet, one arm loosely curled over Ryan’s shoulders and the other going just past the top of Ryan’s head. Geoff, even if his heart broke a little at the lost opportunity to scare the shit out of Gavin, snuck back to the hallway to turn on the lights and alert Gavin to his presence.

The younger man looked up and over his shoulder, pausing the game and pushing one side of his headphones away from his ear as he greeted Geoff with a smile.

“Hey.” Geoff trudged back up to him, folded arms resting on the back of the couch as he leaned down to give Gavin a quick kiss. “How’s Ryan?”

“Better, I think. He got bored of the bedroom at least, said he couldn’t fall asleep. This seemed to work for him,” he grinned, putting the controller on the arm of the couch to card a hand through Ryan’ soft hair.

“It did until you started talking,” Ryan said, voice muffled with his mouth still pressed against Gavin’s stomach. He pulled away slightly to squint up at them. “Well, this day sucked.”

Geoff snorted, still leaned over the couch. “You tell me. Are you up for food yet? I picked up Chinese.”

“Maybe. Can I stay here?” He asked, already moving to hide his face against Gavin again.

“Sure,” Geoff laughed, gently ruffling Ryan’s hair before treating a squawking Gavin to a much less gentle version of a hair ruffle, “anything for the patient.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The [loveliest butt of them all](http://www.foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/) prompted me with this mess of words: "DOMESTIC FLUFF like trying to do laundry together and Gav's unhelpfully sitting on the machine and there are probably makeouts or ikd cooking together. Alternately: introducing themselves to someone as a couple for the first time uwu"

About a month after their ER meeting turned date turned sleepover, Ryan quietly admitted that his birthday was coming up soon.

"Really?" Gavin perked up from his perch on Geoff's kitchen counter, where he was unhelpfully watching his boyfriends cook. "Oh wait," his grin faltered slightly, "when exactly?"

"Saturday. You have that shoot in Canada next week, right?"

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, but I'm flying back down Saturday afternoon so I'll be here."

"So you're throwing a party, right?" Geoff smirked, motioning for Gavin to lift his feet so he could grab a pan from the cupboard that Gavin's legs were hanging down in front of.

"Absolutely not," Ryan said and pointed a warning finger at Gavin and a still-smirking Geoff. "No surprise parties either."

"You're not gonna do anything?" Gavin asked disappointedly.

Ryan shrugged as he poured oil into the pan Geoff had handed him. "I usually let Lindsay drag me out to a restaurant or something. She knows nice places."

"So why don't we just do that?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, but at a bar," Geoff grumbled, snapping his fingers at Gavin until he threw him the salt and pepper shakers.

"I guess we could- or, well, you could invite your friends? So we can, you know…," Ryan trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say next and focused on swirling the oil around the pan instead, popping one of the cherry tomatoes next to him into his mouth.

On their second date with all three of them together, they had agreed not to tell anyone about the relationship at first, wanting to test the waters before they made it official. None of them had been in a polyamorous relationship before and even though they all prided themselves on their open-minded friends, this was unexplored terrain.

But the relationship had come so easy to them and they'd been comfortable around each other so quickly that the three were all fairly sure they were in this for the long haul and it was about time they shared the news. Most of their friends were already getting suspicious.

"I'll invite Jack then, yeah?" Geoff asked hesitantly, smiling when his boyfriends nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm gonna ask Michael and Ray if they're free," Gavin added, opening his mouth comically wide and pointing to it until Ryan laughed and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth as well.

"And I'm bringing Linds," Ryan said, stepping to the side as Geoff laid the prepared chicken breasts in the sizzling pan.

“Where should we go?” Ryan asked. He took the lemon Gavin had been rolling around between his hands and gave it to Geoff.

“I know a place. Not too loud,” Geoff assured him at Ryan’s suspicious squint, “and they serve great fries.”

“Alright then,” Gavin said, happily munching on his tomato as he pulled out his phone. “Time to set this plan in motion.”

\------

At ten past midnight, Gavin used skype to call his boyfriends on his last night of shooting in Kluane National Park.

“Happy birthday, Ry!” He shouted into the camera, reddened cheeks and nose barely poking out from the scarf Geoff had made him pack. Only a few fuzzy tips of his hair were visible, the rest of it completely hidden beneath Ryan’s beanie. A few people milling around behind him had apparently picked up on the purpose of his call, waving enthusiastically and shouting _Happy Birthday_ as well.

“Sod off!” Gavin laughed as he looked back at them, breath visibly condensing in the cold air.

“Fuck, just looking at you makes me feel cold,” Geoff said, snuggling closer against a sleepy Ryan.

“Yeah, I’m freezing my arse off. The people are bloody nice, though.” Gavin smiled fondly as Ryan’s head snapped up as he caught himself falling asleep. “You guys should sleep. Give him a kiss for me, yeah?”

Geoff grinned and complied, pressing a scratchy kiss against Ryan’s temple. Ryan smiled sleepily. “You’re back around 4 pm, right?”

“I’m catching the earliest flight to Vancouver and then down to Austin. The forecast is all clear, so I should be fine,” Gavin shrugged easily. A megaphone-reinforced voice shouted something in the background. “Alright, gotta go, see you later!”

“Stay frosty!” Geoff replied, laughing as Gavin stuck his tongue out at him and ended the call.

Geoff wrestled a tired Ryan into bed and wrapped himself around him, thoughts of breakfast in bed already buzzing around in his head as he nodded off to the steady rhythm of Ryan’s deep breaths.

They picked Gavin up from the airport several hours later. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between all three of them and they went to Ryan’s to give Gavin, who was more than a little sleepy, the opportunity for a short nap before they nervously turned up at Geoff’s recommended bar at exactly 8 pm.

For a bar, the place was quite cozy, rock music playing in the background and a karaoke machine was set up on a small stage. They settled into a large booth in the back, Geoff and Gavin immediately ordering drinks to try and calm their nerves.

Jack arrived first. He sort of knew Gavin and Ryan from their stopping by at the hospital every now and then and congratulated Ryan with a strong handshake, ordering a beer for himself. Michael and Ray showed up next, closely followed by Lindsay, who cursed out her horrible bus driver for half a minute before hugging Ryan and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Alright, not to be rude or anything,” Michael said and Ray snorted, “but I have no fucking clue who most of you guys are, so why am I invited to your weirdly small birthday party?”

“Not a party,” Ryan mumbled, but Geoff very obviously elbowed him in the side.

“Yeah,” Ray added, “so you must be the reason Vav’s been so busy lately. You guys banging?”

Lindsay pointed in Ray’s direction and nodded, apparently having been about to ask the same question.

“We’re… together, yeah,” Ryan answered, grabbing Gavin’s hand.

“All three of us, that is,” Gavin added quietly, taking Geoff’s hand in his own free one and anxiously awaiting their friends’ reaction.

A good thirty seconds passed without anyone saying a word, Gavin’s heart beating faster and faster, before Jack spoke up. “Thank _god_.”

“Huh?” Geoff couldn’t help asking.

“For the longest time I didn’t know if you were all dating or if you were two-timing these poor bastards. Been on the verge of asking for weeks,” Jack sighed, taking a long gulp from his beer.

“You know, Gav,” Ray said seriously, sipping at his coke, “I honestly thought you couldn’t get any gayer. You’ve proven me wrong.”

Ryan stared at him in slight horror until Gavin and Michael burst out laughing and Ray broke out into a grin.

“Am I the only offended one here?” Lindsay asked. “For years I’ve been trying to get you into a relationship and now you repay me by going behind my back and finding not one, but two boyfriends _and then you don’t even tell me about them_?”

“I’ll… buy you a drink?” Ryan offered helplessly, but Lindsay nodded sharply, accepting the offer with a suspicious squint.

In hindsight, Gavin felt stupid for ever doubting that any of their friends would react with anything less than support and Michael told him as much with an eyeroll.

“Alright,” Lindsay said, breaking the silence, “who’s gonna get drunk and sing karaoke with me?”

Two hours later, the three lads were blasting out the last notes of Vanessa Carlton’s _A Thousand Miles_ , Ray and Gavin bowing as Michael helped Lindsay climb onto the stage for their third duet of the evening.

A somewhat sweaty Gavin plopped down between Ryan and Geoff, wildly grinning up at them as Geoff slowly came off of his wheezing laughter.

“So, good idea?” Geoff asked, still snickering due to the lads’ performance.

Gavin nodded happily and Ryan looked around, saw Jack and Ray in deep conversation as Michael and Lindsay sang their hearts out on stage. “Yeah,” he smiled, “good idea.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My reaction as prompted by recent events.

“I think I’m okay with this - I might leave it like this for a while,” Geoff mused during an episode of _Always Sunny_.

“No,” Ryan replied without taking his eyes from the TV screen.

“Was- was that an order? Isn’t this my decision?”

“No,” Ryan repeated.

As Geoff struggled to reply, the front door was opened, followed by the telltale sounds of Gavin kicking his shoes off. They turned to greet him as he strolled into the living room, but any attempts at talking where cut off by Gavin’s shocked outcry.

“Oh my god, Geoff! What happened?” He jumped over the back of the couch to kneel between Ryan and Geoff, taking Geoff’s face between his hands.

“It’s fine, Gav,” he waved him off, not wanting his boyfriend to worry. “I tripped at work and we had to put in a few stitches, but it won’t even scar.”

“Yeah, yeah, but- your moustache! It’s all gone!” Gavin cried, gently touching a finger to the stitches just above Geoff’s upper lip.

Beside them, Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking as he tried his hardest not to laugh at Geoff’s frown.

“I’ll grow it back, you assholes.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've put these in the order that they were posted on tumblr, since it's more a bunch of ficlets belonging in the same universe rather than one continuing fanfic. I hope it doesn't get too confusing since they're very much not in a chronological order like this. If you have a prompt or just wanna say hi, come visit me on [tumblr](http://www.tinypi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
